


Escape, One Way Or Another

by clarademeanor



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Blood, But in a different way, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I Love RK Why Would I Do This, I'm Sorry, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarademeanor/pseuds/clarademeanor
Summary: Six and the Runaway meet again.He doesn't survive the encounter.





	Escape, One Way Or Another

**Author's Note:**

> If I write any more stories for this fandom, they won't be like this.
> 
> (Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.)

The Runaway snuck down the corridor, the sounds of feasting Guests growing ever quieter as he snuck through the shadows.

The sharp edge of his metal anklet dug into his skin, but he didn’t dare to stop running. His breath came in short gasps as his chest rose and fell. Finally, he caught sight of a small hole in the wall opposite. He squeezed through into a small dark room, piled high with the outlines of sleeping Guests. Daring not to make a sound, he tiptoed over to the crack in the floor and slowly lowered himself through.

The dark, cramped space he landed in smelled like sea salt and rotten wood. He paused for a moment, hoping no one above had heard him land. Then, a strange sound echoed faintly from somewhere beyond.

Curious, he followed his ears through the foul smelling darkness. The dim light of a lantern hung from the ceiling made him squint, as he entered yet another room. Numerous bottles on shelves lined the walls. In the yellowish light, he could see the source of the unusual noise. His breath came to him in a sharp gasp.

“It’s you!”

The other child’s head jerked upward, dimly glowing eyes partially hidden by dark hair. She remained in her crouched position, little hands pressed tight against her belly. As he stared, she collapsed and her body convulsed under the titanic rumbling of her stomach. Little whimpers of pain escaped her lips as she trembled. Startled and a bit confused, the Runaway hurried towards the girl, concern in his eyes. He reached out to help her up, but as he did, she let out a small gasp and scrambled back, as if fearing his touch. He held out his hands, like one would soothe a wounded animal.

“It’s me… D-don’t you remember?”

She stared back, before another rumble sent her pitching forward. Her arms went out to break her fall, leaving her on her hands and knees. Truly concerned now, the Runaway grabbed her under the arms, attempting to get her upright. She seized up suddenly, going stiff and silent. He blinked worriedly, turning her to face him.

His eyes met hers, only to see dull, blank voids where bright lights had been. He was filled suddenly with a deep sense of terror.

There was no time to react before he was slammed to the floor. A powerful hand kept his head pinned against the ground. He suddenly became aware of hot breath against his neck.

“Six? W-what-”

The breath drew back suddenly, leaving just enough time for him to gasp for air before he was lifted like nothing and flipped over onto his back. Now he could see her, pinning him by the arms with strength not at all betrayed by her thin frame. He stammered as he stared deep into her empty eyes, tears beginning to prick his own.

“Wha-what are you doing? Why are you-”

His frightened question was cut off suddenly as the girl lunged directly at his chest. He screamed raggedly as her needle sharp teeth sank into his torso. A shuddering gasp of pain and shock left his lips. Tears, hot and salty, poured from his eyes, obscuring his vision. Red splattered and stained chest, floor, face and hands as the smaller girl began her feast.

His voice seemed to have left him and he vainly struggled before the child bit into him again. He shrieked as teeth scraped against bone, searching ravenously for more. Now the words wouldn’t stop, nothing but an endless stream of meaningless pleas.

**“SIX! P-PLEASE STOP! S-STOP! STOP IT! _PLEASE!”_**

He searched her eyes desperately for any sign of recognition, any trace of the quiet girl he had once known. He found none. Her ceaseless stare was unchanged; so blank, so empty, and so very hungry.

**“STOP IT! S-STOP IT! PLEASE, STOP!”**

His screams of pain and misery did nothing to dissuade the little predator. She tore pieces from him again and again, exposing raw redness to the musty air. His breaths came in weak gasps. His eyes traveled away from Six, hoping desperately that someone would hear his screams and come to his aid.

He saw no one.

He had never known it was possible to endure so much without being rendered unconscious. It was truly hellish in every sense of the word.

He had given up on screaming, now resorting to soft whimpers of pain. The struggling had ceased, too, now that he found himself so broken and weak. Six had shifted her hold on him, now almost cradling him as she ate. The blood mixed with the tears running down his face, creating tracks against the scarlet stains. The Runaway whimpered something that sounded like a final _“please.”_

Still Six persisted, gorging on the boy’s flesh as he finally succumbed to his pain and blood loss. It was too much. Weakly, he looked around, before locking eyes with the girl one final time. He wondered dimly what had possessed her to do this to him. Had it been something he had done?

His answer would never come.

Finally, with his eyes going as blank as hers, the Runaway went limp as he breathed his last. The child’s death did nothing to dissuade Six’s feasting; quite the contrary, the absence of her prey’s struggles and pitiful whimpers seemed to entice her further. She dug into his body with newfound relish, crunching what might have been bones between her teeth with no issues at all.

_Somewhere, a small compressed kernel of herself wanted to scream and cry, but it was quickly overshadowed by the hunger._

After only a few short minutes, she had finished. Her desires had been suppressed, but not eradicated. What remained of the runaway child was nearly unrecognisable as human, though those who had known him would surely recognise the metal ring that had once hung around his ankle.

She rose and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, panting as her mind returned to her. As it did, the events that had transpired only moments ago were remembered anew.

A moment of silence.

Then, a sound that was halfway between a scream and a sob left the child’s mouth. She sank to her knees, staring at the stains on her coat, then the blood on her hands, then the remains of her dinner.

She lurched forward. Part of her brain almost hoped she would vomit, but the other part knew better. Her stomach was unlikely to give up hard won food that easily. In the Maw, one was conditioned with time to hold onto any scrap by any means necessary.

She crawled forward, blubbering, then reached out with shaking hands and snatched the anklet from what was left of the body. Curling up into a tight yellow ball, she clutched the metal ring to her chest, shaking and muttering the same two words over and over to herself.

Her tears left tracks in the blood still staining her face. As she sobbed, she knew her hunger would return soon, even stronger than before. The reminder caused the tears to spill even more, running down and splashing onto the smudges of dark red beginning to dry.

She had no idea how long she spent sobbing on the floor, but when she had finally cried her last, she stood shakily, almost sickly, still clutching the anklet. She tucked it into one of her coat pockets, before slowly walking out of the room. She looked down at her stained front and despised the sight of herself.

Alone, lost and utterly broken, Six wiped her running nose with her sleeve and began her search for a place to lay down and rest.


End file.
